Depression
by Gemdiamond
Summary: The rating may change! This is all about Hermione... and a missing Harry and Ron! SHES GOT TO FIGURE IT OUT HERSELF! READ PLEASE AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Again, Hermione  
  
Hermione read her Hogwart study books furiously each day. Today, she was sad. She had written Harry a letter and it had been two weeks since he had last written. She was starting her sixth year at Hogwarts in a month or so, and she hoped that she, Ron and Harry could start it together.  
  
AN: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FIFTH BOOK. SO, PRETEND THE FIFTH BOOK NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU WANT TO READ THIS.  
  
Well, there was no way they couldn't start it together. They were best friends. Or maybe she and Ron were doing something without her. (2nd HP book...) Hermione had always thought they were just really busy-probably with each other. Alright, she admitted it, she was jealous. Sure, they were the same sex but what would that mean? Were they NOT hanging around her because she was too girly? Or too book wormy? Anyways, what was wrong with books? This was making her feel strange. She loved Ron and Harry as friends. She had something she had to hold on to, yet she had to tell someone but she couldn't tell Ron-and most definetly not Harry. She loved Draco. She went by the philosphy that hate was the sincerest version of love. She hated Draco; and she loved him. Had he loved her too? Or does he now? How can he possibly like her at ALL? She was a 'mudblood' as he said , and he was a pure blood. What difference did it make, though? "Oh, Draco," she sighed. "Why must I go through this? Why do you give me such PAIN?" She could imagine his face, his evil smile, his smirk and insults he was throwing at Harry and Ron, and her as well. She just LOVED his smug face. It was so - evil. Yet, she couldn't imagine a girl like her, getting married or dating a guy like him. She lay down on her bed and she closed her eyes-thinking of Draco-when suddenly an owl knocked on her closed window. Hedwig! "Oh, Hedwig!" She practically snatched the letter from Hegwid. "It's about time I heard from you!" she scolded the owl. She reached over and petted her white fur, and smiled. "I'm sorry, I have just been URGENT to hear from Harry." Hedwig flew off and she read the letter, her eyes dancing.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I am so sorry I didn't contact you! See, the Dursleys have locked the windows again. Something against Hedwig, or so. Oh no ! They're pounding up the stairs with their great feet -  
  
Doing horribly,  
  
Harry  
  
'Serves him right! He could have snuck out a letter earlier!' she told herself, as if trying to reassure herself. 'He should be sorry!' Hermione felt guilty about what she had just said. Since when had she become such a witch?! She assured herself that Harry didn't really MEAN to not write, but he just didn't. Then the evil Hermione came back. 'He probably wrote to Ron instead' it was telling her. The good Hermione was fighting the bad. Which one would she choose?  
  
On September 1st, Hermione lugged her case to the station and waited for Ron and Harry. They probably came with Mr. Weasley, just the two of them. Then she smiled at the sight of Draco. "Why hello, Mudblood," Draco said smugly, raising his eyebrows at Hermione. Hermione ( secretly ) beamed. His voice was so much deeper. and nicer. Hermione opened her mouth, yet she couldn't speak. Then, Lucius showed up. "Gone speechless by the sight of my son, have you not?" he asked. Hermione didn't even answer. She could feel herself getting redder and redder then ever- "Hermione! What are you doing with Draco?" a voice that seemed VERY familiar rang in her ears. Ron and Harry! They always ruined her moments with Draco and saved her the embarrassment! THEY never LET HER speak with Draco! That was the only thing Hermione didn't like about Ron and Harry. They wouldn't let her like any other boys but them, especially Draco. It was Harry. Hermione turned around and bit her lip. "Um, hey, uh-Harry," she said. When she turned to say a 'farewell' to Draco, he was gone. "I was just waiting for you guys and he came," she lied. She was making Draco take the blame! Harry looked as if he believed her, but Ron didn't. "I knew it, Hermione! You like him as a friend! And now you are TALKING to him-like you've been chummy for a while!" "We are so not chummy! And I certainly DO NOT like Draco Malfoy as a friend!" Hermione's cheeks flushed. Why where her friends like that? They walked into a compartment in the train.  
  
Hours later, she was done packing her things into her dormitory. The new prefect, Jessica Hoffman, came into the Gryffindor common room and said, "Feast!" Hermione walked to the Great Hall by herself. Harry and Ron hadn't come out of the Boy's Dormitory yet; and she certainly didn't want to encounter them- and have the Draco conversation again. As she walked to the Gryffindor table, her eyes [automatically] swished over to Draco. He was eating a piece of chicken, and he then looked up at her, his eyes dancing in the light. Hermione was about to faint when someone bumped into her. Pansy Parkinson! "I see you looking over at the Slytherin table, Granger," she said hotly. "Oh and if you're looking at Draco, he's mine." 'Looks like I have got some competition," Hermione thought. Like she had a chance at all. She sat down and realized she had no appetite. Then Dumbledore made some announcements. "This year our Halloween dance will take place in the Great Hall. You may take who you please, and you may come by yourself as well. Just as long as you come, it is fine. And we will enchant pumpkins who turn purple and blue when you touch them, yet they taste the same." Hermione slammed her head on the table. Depression was taking her over. Her friends 'didn't like her' because she talked to Draco. Pansy already claimed him. And she knew someone wouldn't ask her to the Halloween dance. "Harry," she said. "Harry? Harry? Ron?" she looked over at the whole table and realized her best friends weren't there! She snuck out and headed to the Fat Lady's portrait. "Gopher nutters," she told the fat lady and headed inside. The common room was deserted. "Harry Potter! Ron Weasley!" instead of getting the answer she wanted, she got a different reply. "Sorry, Hermione, that's not me, but keep guessing." Sirius Black! "Sirius?" she squealed. "You rang?" he asked. "Do you know where Ron and Harry are?" she asked Sirius, looking around the room. "I can't find them anywhere! They were mad at me because I talked to Draco Malfoy!" she cried, "and I don't even understand why - he can be a sweetie, if he tries." Hermione didn't even know what she was saying. She didn't even know Draco! She was so defensive about him. Sirius looked dumbfounded. "Are you crazy? This is the Malfoy's you're talking about, Hermione," he said. Just then Sirius reached into his pocket and gave Hermione a crumpled up letter. She read it, her head hurting furiously.  
  
Dear Hermione, * it said *  
  
I know you are wondering where they are. ( Hermione knew it was talking about Ron and Harry ) but this isn't Hide - N- Seek. This is serious. May you lead your way to Harry and Ron. Think about stone statues. I know you're clever, so may you use it well. "  
  
It didn't have a signature. "No!" Hermione said. She peered at Sirius. "Where did you get this? And is that why you are here in the common room?" "I got it from Remus. Said he found it in the forbidden forest." Sirius paused to look around. "Well, I better go. I am trying to figure this out, too, Hermione. You're not alone." With that, he had gone, leaving some shaggy black stray dog hairs. Hermione sighed. She realized she was running from her true self. Running. Running. Running.  
  
And running. 


	2. Halloween dance and disclaimer sorry fo...

Chapter 2: Single White Rose  
  
DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE!  
  
Hermione went to sleep at 4:15 that night. She was thinking hard about Harry and Ron and what that letter meant.  
  
'Stone walls?' she asked herself. 'Stone statues?' She could barely shut her eyes. She was tired; but she didn't sleep.  
  
Parvati rolled over and snored. Hermione told herself that she had to go to sleep. She just had to. Otherwise she couldn't figure out this mystery.  
  
Finally, she shut her eyes and didn't have the strength to open them. At 8:45, Hermione's eyes snapped open. "Oh no! I better not be late for breakfast!" She pulled on her robes and ran out of the common room and into the Great Hall.  
  
"Freak this," she told herself, "I can't even move my legs." She pushed her way through. Why hadnt she gone to sleep that night? She sat down at the Gryffindor table by herself. She needed someone to console her - Harry and Ron weren't there. What about looking at Draco? She looked over at his table, and he looked over at her.  
  
It was the end of October. In two days, it would be the Halloween dance. No one had asked her yet. Suddenly Draco got up.  
  
"Say, Granger, have you a date for the dance?" he asked. Hermione could feel her cheeks burning.  
  
"Um. no," she managed to say. She couldn't help looking into his cold eyes and swimming through the grayness. She could get lost in his eyes.  
  
"Well, would you like to attend the dance with me?" he asked. Hermione was about to faint.  
  
"Well, if you would like," she replied, trying to be very polite, but inside she was leaping with joy.  
  
"Say, meet me at the Lake ( called Moon Lake ) at 7:30, half an hour before the dance. Sound pleasureable, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione was so happy! FOR ONCE, he called her Hermione and not Granger.  
  
She was so happy she almost forgot about Harry and Ron.  
  
"So, where is Potty head and Weasel?" he asked. She didn't even mind what he was calling them. She was just too happy.  
  
"Well. they headed to Madam Pomfrey's because they were sick," Hermione lied through her teeth. "So.um.Moon Lake at 7:30 PM on Halloween night?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Draco said. Hermione nearly tripped as she ran back to her table.  
  
"Finally! Someone wants to go out with me!" she told herself happily.  
  
THE NIGHT OF HALLOWEEN :  
  
Hermione had dumped a whole load of peach eyeshadow on her eye lids. She had put scented lip gloss on , and put blush on her cheeks.  
  
Parvati had shown her how to put on eyeshadow. She was so warped up into books that she hadn't even realized that she had put make up in her stuff. Finally she was ready! Her bush of hair had been pulled into a bun with lots of Wizard's Gel ( Parvati's, of course.) She was wearing a silky white dress with spangles all over it. A single white rose had been placed behind her left ear. Along with that, she had pulled on white gloves that reached her elbows.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, you look wonderful!" Parvati cried. "The rose smells swell! Also, your bun is perfect! Oh, Hermione, I brought out the color in your eyes!" Hermione turned around and tried not to trip on the heels that Parvati had lent her. They were white like her dress. She hoped Draco thought she looked pretty! She had worked hard to make herself look like this. "Oh. good look impressing Draco, Hermione!" Parvati called behind her. Hermione turned her head and smiled a lip-glossed smile. She had brushed her teeth just before she had put on her lip gloss, just to make her teeth look white and bring out the color of the lip gloss.  
  
Hermione walked slowly out of the girl's dormitory, and out of the common room. She had to tell Parvati how much these heels pained her. She picked up her dress so she wouldn't trip on it and ran out of the grounds no matter how much her heels pained her. She ran towards Moon Lake and waited. She looked around and waited more.  
  
About half an hour had passed. "Where is he?" she asked herself impatiently. He was supposed to be here at 7:30 but its already 8:00! I better get back to the dance!" Suddenly a horrible thought struck her brain. Harry and Ron!  
  
"Oh man! Why is my life like this?" she asked to no one in particular. She picked up the ends of her dress and ran back to the grounds. Her rose fell out of her hair and her bun came undone.  
  
"Where IS Draco? I must find him in the midst of all this!" She said loudly. Finally, she saw Draco dancing with Pansy. "Draco Malfoy!" she pulled him around and made him face her. "You blew me off, my so called date!"  
  
"So?" he asked. Suddenly, Hermione felt the anger rage around her. She took a gloved hand and smacked Draco Malfoy hard in the face. "Ow!" he had cried.  
  
"You're a pathetic git, as Ron and Harry always said!" She told Draco. She stamped a high heeled foot. "I hate you! I can't believe I ever had a crush on you!" She realized what she had said and immediately wished she hadn't said it. He had something to mock her about for the rest of her wizarding years at Hogwarts!  
  
"Speaking of Ronald and Harry, I wonder where they went. I wanted to see them at the hospital wing, but see..they are such retards they probably didn't even know where the hospital wing was!" Pansy laughed fakely.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to get you Draco! For blowing me off and insulting Ron and Harry behind their back! Maybe I should turn my back so you can talk behind my back!" She threw off her gloves, hitting Draco flat in the face.  
  
Hermione fumed. Why was Draco like that? Hermione really thought he liked her. Guess not.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I have no other ideas of how to end a chapter! Boo hoo! 


End file.
